My Soul Cannot Rest
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Basically from a book, this was from a book Haunted Liverpool by Tom Slemen, R&R, a French Version is avaliable any other lnaguage PM Me


**My Soul Cannot Rest.**

**This is based off a story from these books I have which are still in America sadly.  
>But one I read recently goes something like what I am about to write.<strong>

**Based Off Haunted Liverpool Books by Tom Slemen**

**READ AND ENJOY - REVIEW**

Gabriella sighed loudly as she packed the last box of her mother's stuff, yes it was three years later but she kept telling herself her mother was not dead, she only convinced herself today that her mother was not coming back, but Gabriella told herself that at 22 years old thinking her dead mother, was still alive was pretty pathetic, she looked over at the 7 year old boy asleep on the sofa, this boy was her younger brother, her father died a month after he was born, and now she had to care for him. Gabriella slipped around the 'Boxed off' area of the house where the new owners moving in 3 months were getting a new ventilation system fitted.

"Tiernan, Come on, were leaving" Gabriella said stroking the young boys face as his eyes opened

Tiernan, was seven years old, dark brown hair that fell over his eyes, his eyes were also a dark brown just like his sisters

They left the house packed up all the boxes and down the road they went.

Troy was speeding down the road, he was coming up past Fresh field Cemetery and as he turned a corner his tyre caught the sidewalk and sent him spinning into a tree.

The next thing Troy remembered was somehow transferring from his body into a life form outside of his body, he saw his mangled body inside the car, and he also saw cars stopping to obviously try and help, a middle aged women came over to him, and said in a calm quiet tone, 'Come over here it's a lot quieter' Troy declined the ladies request but she wouldn't rest 'It's not your time, believe me' she tried again and Troy followed her to a corner opposite his car wreck.

The lady looked about 40 to 45 and she had shoulder length curly black hair, deep dark brown eyes and a warming motherly smile, she said the following

"Once you wake up, you need to go to 27 Fresh field road, and tell my daughter Gabriella there is something behind the ventilation system at my old house for her, you need to tell her this, and then my soul can rest.

Troy was fully scared now but he felt a pull back to his own body and the next thing he remembers was waking up in hospital 3 weeks later after being in a coma.

He replayed the conversation over in his head even wrote it down multiple times, then he decided to talk to his mother about his experience

"So mom, when I crashed I had an out-of-body experience and this middle aged women told me to go to her daughters house and tell her there is something behind the ventilation system and her old house for her, do you think I should tell her daughter I have an address and name" Troy said the evening he was allowed out of the hospital

"I say so, just go and explain and see if she believes you" Lucille said as Troy nodded

So the next morning at 10am Troy knocked at Gabriella's so-called house and waited, next a young boy opened the door

"Hello, is Gabriella there please?" Troy asked

"Gabi, it's a boy looking for you" Tiernan shouted out through the house

"Hello?" Gabriella asked after telling Tiernan to go and watch TV

"I recently had an out-of-body experience when I crashed near Fresh Field Cemetery and a women claiming to be your mother told me to give you this message" Troy said but waited for Gabriella to say something before carrying on

"Come in please, would you like a drink, biscuit, chips, anything?" Gabriella asked

"Fruit Juice would be lovely" Troy said taking a seat on the leather sofa

Gabriella exited with a glass of orange fruit juice and a plate if chocolate biscuits and also a photo frame

"Was this the lady?" Gabriella asked quietly handing over the photo frame

"Yes that was her, she was very nice to me" Troy said smiling

"Yes that's my mother, she died 3 years ago, leaving me to take care of Tiernan who was only 3 at the time he turned Four, 6 days after she passed" Gabriella said pointing to the family photo taken 3 months before she passed, Tiernan hated the picture because he blinked so his eyes where closed in the photo.

"Wow, well, here's the message your mother gave me" Troy started

"Find my daughter, her name is Gabriella and she lives at 27 Fresh field road, tell her there is something for her behind the ventilation system at my old house, my soul cannot rest until she gets this message" Troy repeated

Gabriella remembered the ventilation system was getting ripped out a week today, so she got Tiernan in the car and told Troy to follow her

They arrived 20 minutes later and Gabriella used the key to let herself in Tiernan was now asleep, and Troy followed her in

"It's locked, you can't get it" Gabriella sighed trying the door

"Watch out" Troy said as Gabriella moved and he kicked the door hardly a few times before it sprung open, he quickly ran in as Gabriella followed, as he rounded a corner where the ventilation system was, there was an envelope there, and wrote on the front in perfect cursive, was Gabriella and Tiernan, Gabriella teared up at her mother's handwriting, she open in and gasped as she pulled on $750 in cash.

Maria in her dead state smiled at how happy Gabriella was, and was even happier when she kissed Troy on the cheek and he caught her and pulled her back for an even deeper kiss.

Tiernan was still unaware of what had happened but Maria made sure to give him a kiss, and all Tiernan felt was a cool breeze across his cheek, awaking him from his sleep, and just like that Maria's soul was laid to rest.

**Yes Rushed but I didn't have a lot to go on, since not having the book with me as of now, but what did you think, is it real? These books are based off true events but anyone can make up a lie.**


End file.
